Tokyo Ghoul The Untold Story
by DarkManta
Summary: My third fanfic.I write this story from Touka point of view. This story tell us what happened to Touka and other characters after the end of Tokyo Ghoul until she meet Kaneki again in Tokyo ghoul :Re.


**My third fanfic. This story tell us what happened to Touka and other characters after the end of Tokyo Ghoul until she meet Kaneki again in Tokyo ghoul :Re. I write this story from Touka point of view. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks you very much.**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**20****th**** ward, Touka's apartment.**

" _The 20__th__ ward is under a large scaling net and has become a restricted area. "_

" _The target is The Café in the 20__th__ ward. "_

Touka froze while she was listening the news in the television. "N..no.. wayyy.." Her body start trembling. "Manager...Komo-san...Irimi-san… Touka knew that those three are definitely in restaurant right now.

" W…what happened to them ? Are they okay ? Can they run away from Doves? Don't tell me they are already..."

Touka knew that her friends in Anteiku are all strong ghouls but no matter how strong they are, they still lose in numbers. They have no chance against thousand doves at once.

" _For now it is still forbidden to enter "._

" _Currently a huge skirmish is going on in the ward "._

" _The citizen are forbidden to enter the ward."_

The reporter keep reporting the news from the 20th ward.

" What…? No…no way. They are fighting the Doves, they are.." Touka's greatest fear finally become real.

" I…I must go, I must save them. "Though her body were still trembling, Touka forced herself to move.

She was slowly walking toward her apartement's door. She was fully aware that she would definitely die if she went there but she refused to lose her "home" for second time.

" Where are you going ? " After opening the door, she found a huge man wearing hood standing in front of her door.

" Yomo-san ". She recognized the man in front of her as Yomo, her senpai figure in anteiku.

" Pack your things, we are leaving. " Yomo told her.

" What about Anteiku? "

" It's over. " Yomo said with straight face.

" Over? " Touka start trembling again. " Are you neglecting? Manager said Anteiku should help each other out ? "

" that…Are you planning on fighting against that number of investigator ? " Yomo asked her.

" Having said that, but we can't just escape by ourselves ! " Touka raised her voice.

" You…want to die " Yomo stared her face with sad eyes.

" NO WAY….NO WAYYY " Touka finally screaming. "Koma-san and Irimi-san are…t-they ready to die ". Touka did her best to hold her tears.

Yomo silent for a moment before answering her.

" Those two are always searching a conclusion". Yomo closed his eyes. "In the past, those two had done so many horrible crime but after meeting Yoshimura-san they finally realized their mistake. However even if they changed their heart, their guilt will not disappear, that why a punishment is necessary ".

" a punishment ? huh..then what about me? For the sake of food and anger i….i have also killed a lot of people. I ALSO NEED TO BE PUNISHED. " Touka was ready to burst into tears now.

"….." . Yomo silent for a while.

" What you need now is not punishment…. think about it, Enji and Kaya, what is for those two are fighting without flinching ? "

Touka widened her eyes then looked down.

" Those two are telling me to live on. They are sacrificing themselves because of consideration…" . " Manager…Irimi-san and Koma-san…everyone are important person for me…" Touka shut her eyes while clutched her t-shirt tighly. She remembered her time with them while she was working in Anteiku.

" Why..why did everyone just randomly die…" Touka felt tears formed on her eyes. " everything…. everything ..has gone." now she remembered her deceased father, her brother leaved her, her friend Yuriko and Kaneki who had changed.

" I want to go and save everyone, even though it's futile I am still willing to go. " Touka down to her kness and burst into tears now. " I've enough, please I want to go to the manager, pleasee."

Yomo gently patting her head to calm her down. " To bring out the whining you, that is the Anteiku's last job, Touka. I understand your feeling but we can only live while we lose."

After that Touka keep sobbing on Yomo's chest for hours.

**(scene change)**

_20__th__ ward's Harbour, Yomo's container hideout._

_In the morning after Anteiku's raid._

" _An extermination rate of 99% at operation zone…"_

" _with this the operation has ended…"_

This morning all television and radio channel in Japan announced the news about last night battle in 20th ward. Touka was listening the radio with Yomo in Yomo's hideout.

" Is that true..? " Touka looked at Yomo with disbelief eyes.

" Yes, unfortunately.." Although unexpressionless as usual, a hint of sadness can be seen through his eyes.

" I…I can't belive it , no way…this is not fair " Touka wanted to cry but couldn't. After crying for hours, she had no more tears to be shed.

"Manager….Komo-san….Irimi-san… why..why did they die but..why that fool Kaneki died too…."

" It seems after saving Enji and Kaya, he tried to go to Yoshimura's san' place but hurt pretty badly while fighting some investigators. After entering the underground tunnel, he disappeared along with all ghouls who tried to escape through that route including Enji and Kaya." Yomo let out a sigh.

" I got an info that "_he"_ was there that night. "

" he ? "

" The CCG grim reaper, Kishou Arima, the strongest Ghoul Investigator." Yomo's eyes was filled with burning rage when he said that name.

" _so after my older sister now you killed my friends too, damn you Arima "._ Yomo gritted his teeth while holding back his anger.

" Wait, disappear?.. so they are still not confirmed dead…"

"yes, but if they met Arima then…". Yomo couldn't continue his word.

"it's okay, no matter how small if there is still hope I will belive it. They are not weak, that _baka-_Kaneki too, he is a fool but he is not a weakling." Some light began returning to Touka's eyes.

" I see, well anyway, we must leave this place soon. The CCG has sent all their investigators to hunt the owl and all remaining ghouls in 20th ward, unfortunately, look like you are in their suspect list. "

Touka made a bitter smile. _"as expected."_ She though.

" Okay, but can we go back there, just for the last time."

Yomo let out a sigh. He knew what she meant " there."

" That too dangerous. "

" I know , but I want to go there no matter what." Touka showed her determination.

"Please , Yomo-san. "

" I see." Yomo gave up. He knew that he couldn't stop her this time.

" Use this to cover your face, don't let them recognized you." Yomo handed her a blue jacket with hood.

" Thank you Yomo-san. " Touka finally let out a little smile.

_**(scene change)**_

_20__th__ ward, former café anteiku_

" The café is…."

" it's okay. The Shop can be rebuilt. "

Touka clutched her jacket's sleeve tighly. Anteiku, a small neighbourhood café in the surface which also a organization of ghoul in 20th ward was no longer existed. During the 20th ward One Eyed-owl Battle, the café was destroyed and it's remains were salvaged. This place is the only connection she had with Kaneki.

" Lets go Touka ." Yomo was standing beside her.

" he got lost going back to Anteiku, that why …he lost his place to return ." Touka felt tears formed on her eyes.

" but I have faith in him, I know that he will return to anteiku someday. "

After said that, she turned around and walking beside Yomo. After few steps she looked back to the remaining of Anteiku and said, "Thank you and good bye."

**I am sorry for grammar error. English is not my native**


End file.
